


1/4 teaspoon of your love and affection

by Dontatmethanks2



Series: Eat your heart out [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Erwin & Levi are besties, Erwin is a nosy shit, F/M, First Impressions, First Kiss, Fluff, Hange and Sasha are cousins, Hange is no better, Levi is falling hard, Levi is weak for Hange, Lots of it, Mike knows what’s up, Multi, Tags Are Hard, The running theme of this series is good if you haven’t guessed yet, The youngsters meet Levi, Yeah another date, but we love him, levihan - Freeform, taco lunch date, these tags are a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontatmethanks2/pseuds/Dontatmethanks2
Summary: Levi misses Hange and decides to take her out to lunch during her their break, they connect, they make out, eat tacos, Hange almost dies- wait make out?!?How is he already so attached??This summary makes no sense?????P.S, Erwin and Mike know what’s up.
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Levi, Hange Zoë & Nanaba, Hange Zoë/Levi, Levi & Erwin Smith, Nanaba & Mike Zacharias, Nanaba/Mike Zacharias, Sasha Blouse & Armin Arlert
Series: Eat your heart out [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473932
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	1/4 teaspoon of your love and affection

**Author's Note:**

> Heheehheeheheehehe

Hange hummed happily to some random tune as she hung two ticket orders over the grill line.

One of the cooks, Jean Kirstein, lifts his head up to examine one before snatching it from where it hung above.

“Sweet potato gnocchi, sautéed broccoli rabe...and of course they’d order the salmon.” The young man rolled rolled his eyes before he yelled the order out to his fellow cooks.

“Thank you!” Hange sung before walking around the kitchen and to the ice box with an empty pitcher in her hand. The whole time the brunette had a goofy smile plastered on her face.

“You’re awfully chipper, like more than usual.”

Hange jumped and whirled around from where she was scooping ice into the pitcher. Nanaba stood behind her, leaning against the ice box while sipping on what looked like to be some kind of mixed drink.

“Hmmm, maybe I’m just having a good day.”

Her best friend narrowed her eyes at her in suspicion.

“You never told me how your date went.”

The bespeckled woman bit her bottom lip and blushed.

“Erm... it was good, really good.” She giggled girlishly and Nanaba’s eyebrows shot up.

“Oh?...did you guys..you know?”

They were both silent for a second before Hange’s tanned face burst into flames at her blonde friend’s comment.

“N-No! W-“ the brunette sputtered meekly. “We just went to an art museum a-and are ice cream!”

“Relax, I was kidding.” She said calmly.

Hange huffed and swiped her drink and downed it.

“So we’re..dating.” The brunette said softly, swirling the now melting pitcher of ice. She’ll refill it later of course.

“Oh..my..God, You’re kidding.” 

Her best friend shook her head and smiled.

“We’re taking things slow, a snails pace.” She explained coyly.

The short-haired blond rolled her cool eyes before pulling Hange into a tight bear hug.

“Aw Han, I’m so happy for you! Finally the long awaited day has come!” She cheered happily, catching the attention of the other employees in the kitchen.

“Okay, okay, let’s not make this a big deal.” Hange chuckled and patted Nanaba’s back lightly before she pulled away.

“What are we celebrating?” Mike asked as he approached them from the prep station.

“Hange is officially dating someone!” 

“Oh really? When’s the wedding?”

“It’s only been two days guys.” Hange dismissed as she dumped out the melted ice before refilling the pitcher with new ice and water.

“I get to plan the baby shower!” Nanaba teased and Mike wheezed with laughter.

“Two days!” Hange squawked defensively. “You know what- I’ve got tables to serve.” She said in exasperation before walking away.

“Our baby is on lo-ove!” Both of her friends cooed in unison and Hange’s face flushed hotly as she sped out of the kitchen.

“Something’s different about you.”

Levi looked up from his paperwork to glance at his long time business partner and friend with a raised eyebrow.

“Is there?”

Erwin nodded from his position in the doorway of Levi’s office.

“You look..content, like you don’t hate everybody.”

The raven rolled his eyes before turning back to his work.

“You’re seeing things eyebrows, I do hate everyone.”

The blonde man chuckles as he sits in the chair that was in front of Levi’s desk.

“So I’m assuming that the server girl has contacted you then?”

Levi’s head snapped up to look at him in mild surprise and Erwin grinned at the confirmation.

“What the hell are you talking about you ape?” The smaller man growled.

“Don’t act stupid Levi, I saw you slip her your number.” Erwin snorted. “You wrote it on a napkin, how original.”

“If you’re just going to sit there and tease me, I suggest you tread lightly.” The dark haired man glared at his best friend.

“Did you take her out?”

“Is it any of your business?”

The taller man paused, lips quirking softly.

“Well, you are my best friend.” He responded smugly.

Levi rolled his eyes while shuffling his papers into order before sighing.

“Yes, we went out two days ago.”

Erwin’s face seemed to light up as a mischievous grin spread across his usually serious face.

“Well, well who would have thought that Levi Ackerman would actually go out of his way for the company of a woman? I hope you guys were safe.”

The ravenette’s face transformed into a hard scowl at the blonde’s words.

“Tch, she isn’t like that you titan sized oaf.”

The larger man shook his head tentatively.

“I meant no offense, Levi.”

Levi huffed and rolled his eyes. “Don’t you have that meeting with the German company?”

Erwin hummed in response and tapped his thick fingers rhythmically against the wooden armrest of his chair.

“My driver should be here in five minutes.” 

The raven checked his wrist watch. “Should take you that amount of time to get to the first floor.” He said bluntly.

“Oh you’re so cold to me Leevie.” Erwin whined dramatically as he placed a hand over his heart, just above his coat pocket.

Levi’s eye twitched at the nickname.

“Very well then, I shall see you later. Don’t work to hard lee.” 

Steel eyes watched lazily as the larger man stood up and nodded at him and exited his office, leaving the smaller man to his own thoughts.

He sat in silence for a while, glancing at his phone on the desk and to his paperwork and back to his phone again. He did this for a good three minutes, pondering and fidgeting slightly before snatching his cell and opening his messages.

you:

‘ Oi four eyes, are you free?’

The raven paused. 

Maybe she was busy...fuck it, he really felt like seeing her again.

He hit send then tossed his phone back onto the desk and grabbed his pen before going back to his papers.

He waited patiently.

And waited.

Waited.

Erwin Smith (eyebrows):

‘Already miss you... is what I would say if I was her ;)’

His phone almost cracked underneath the death grip he was holding it in.

you:

‘Fuck off.”

Levi tossed his phone back onto his desk after responding, before pushing himself away on his wheeled chair and whirled around to face the scenery behind him.

Erwin and Levi both co-owned their own business, which specialized in advertising and and funding. It was a very well known company with hundreds of partners across the globe. The name of the company was called The Scouting Legion, and they had opportunities for young people who were looking into working in the business and advertisement by offering internship programs for college students of all kinds of backgrounds. It started as a project and vision when they were in college and now they successfully executed it to the fullest potential.

Their main head quarters was where his office was, it was a sort of a generic but sleek looking skyscraper type of building with fifteen floors. Both his and Erwin’s office of course were located on the fifteenth floor like some kind of cliché movie.

Cars honked and people sped walked on the roads blow him as he gazed outside in frustration.

The raven got up and made his way to his tea station and decided to pour himself a cup of tea to calms his nerves.

Tch, what the hell was he nervous for?

It wasn’t like she was blatantly ignoring him or something, she was probably working.

Yeah, that was it. She was working.

Levi rolled his eyes and shook his head as he poured steaming liquid into a teacup with precised, practiced movements. After placing the teacup atop its matching saucer he scooped them both into his pale hands before moving back towards the window.

He spent about a half an hour sipping on on his his tea while mulling over his cluttered thoughts, and all of them involved her. At some point he ended up pacing around his office while constantly checking his phone to see if he missed any messages, HER messages.

Once he had enough, he all but slammed the teacup and saucer onto his desk and scooped up his phone. How the porcelain dishes survived his wrath was a miracle in itself.

Before the scowling ravenette could even unlock his phone, it chimed loudly and the screen lit up in front of his face.

Zoe Hange (four-eyes):

‘Ah, sorry I was swarmed with tables. But I’ll be on break soon :)’

All the nervousness and frustration instantly lifted off of him when he read her message. He glanced at the time to see that it was one thirty in the afternoon.

you:

‘Do you want to have lunch together?’

He swore to God if she made him wait so long again for her response he was going to retract the invitation.

This time it was immediate though.

Zoe Hange (four-eyes):

‘Yes! My break is in thirty minutes XD’

A small smile managed to form its way onto his face at her excitement.

you:

‘Should be more than enough time for me to come get you.’

Zoe Hange (four-eyes):

‘I’ll be waiting ^.^’

Levi rolled his pale eyes at Hange’s overuse of emojis before locking his phone and grabbing his suit jacket from where it hung in his chair and slipped it on. He grabbed his phone, wallet and keys, pocketing all three and headed out of his office, towards the elevators. 

Sasha sighed boredly as she tapped her nails against the host podium. It was pretty busy this morning for the brunch shift, but now that it’s was lunch time it seemed to slow considerably down. The young brunette was glad that her shift was almost over, but also bummed out that she had class later.

“There’s about six tables, I think.”

The girl looked over to see Armin walk up with a busing tray in his hands.

“I need food in me, now.” She groaned and slumped her body over the podium.

The blonde boy chuckled and patted her on the back softly.

“I can see if there’s still some croissants or muffins left over in the kitchen.” 

Sasha whipped her head to look at him so fast he thought her neck would break. Her brown eyes were wide and shined with viscous hunger that made the young boy take a small step back.

“Please?” She begged and Armin nodded meekly before rushing over to the kitchen.

He came back a minute later with a blueberry crumble muffin, which Sasha practically snatched out of his grasp. 

The busboy cringed as the brunette stuffed her face with the baked treat.

“Try not to eat so fast, you’ll choke.” Armin scolded her and Sasha just shrugged and swallowed before shoving the half eatened treat towards his face.

“Want some?” She offered with a bit of hesitance.

Her friend just shook his head with a smile and gestures for her to continue eating. And eat she did.

She was down to her last bite when a guest walked in, the both of them froze and turned to look at them. Armin’s baby blue eyes were wide and Sasha quickly swallowed and shoved the muffin lining into her pocket.

It was a man, he was short with dark, straight hair that was styled into a neat undercut. His face was pale but youthful looking and was adorned by light gray-blue eyes and an annoyed look. He wore dark dress pants and a light blue dress shirt with a navy blue suit jacket and tie.

He looked familiar to Sasha, but she couldn’t put a finger on it.

“Hello sir, would you lik a table?” Armin offered for Sasha because she was too busy trying to remember where she new the man from.

The man shoved his hands into his pockets as he looked around the restaurant.

“No I’m waiting for someone, she works here.”

The gears finally turned in Sasha’s brain.

“Ah! I remember you!” She exclaimed and pointed towards the man.

“Ah! I remember you!” She exclaimed and pointed towards the man.

“Are you looking for Ms. Hange again?” The young brunette asked with the cock of her head, ponytail swishing to the side.

Armins eyebrows rose as he looked back at the man.

Was he blushing?

The blonde boy attempted to look closer but received a hard glare from the man.

“Yes, she should be on break.” He muttered in a monotone voice.

“Ah.” Sasha nodded and glanced at Armin.

He met her gaze before looking back at the man.

“I’ll get her.” The boy said before scurrying off.

Levi stood there awkwardly in the front of the restaurant while the girl- er, host, eyed him up and down.

“So, are you her boyfriend or somthin’?” The girl asked him nonchalantly.

He had to turned his face away so she wouldn’t see his burning cheeks.

“That’s none of your business.” He droned.

“Well Ms. Hange is family around here so yeah it is.” 

The raven haired man turned his gaze back towards the girl and scowled at her.

“Look kid, if she wants to tell you, that’s her business.”

The young girl wrinkled her nose at him and squinted her eyes.

“Are you rich or somethin’?”

Levi inwardly rolled his eyes.

“Why do you care?”

“Ya look rich, that’s all. But you’re short too, Hange needs to work on her taste.” The girl said with a cheeky grin and Levi wanted to smash his own head in.

“Do you treat all of your guests like this?” He ground out in annoyance.

“The paying ones.” She said cheekily.

He was going to spit out a retort but was interrupted by Hange, who pranced up to them with a wide grin. Three other employees tailed after her and stayed near the host podium to watch the exchange.

“Levi, hi!” Hange greeted him before scooping him into a quick hug.

He stiffened underneath her touch but let it happen.

“What is happening?”

Sasha jumped a whirled around to see Eren, Armin and Jean next to her.

“I think Hange has a boyfriend.” She mumbled at them.

The boys all looked at each other in surprise.

“He’s short.” Jean snorted and Armin gave him an unamused look.

“He looks loaded.” Eren said as he inspected the man.

“That’s what I said!” Sasha exclaimed.

“Hush,” Armin shushed them. “You’ll make them uncomfortable.”

“I think it’s a little too late for that, considering the fact that we’re all standing in front of them while we watch like creeps.” Jean pointed out bluntly as he gestured towards the now embarrassed pair.

“Shouldn’t you three be working?” 

The boys all gave her sheepish looks and she sighed before turning back to Levi.

“Levi meet Sasha, Eren, Armin and Jean. They work here with me, good kids and hard workers but too nosy for their own good.” The older brunette chuckled.

“Guys this is Levi, ..my Uh...we uh-“

“We’re dating.” He finished for her.

“Ha! I knew it!” Sasha yelled as she pumped a fist in the air.

“Not that it’s any of you preschooler’s business.” The man replied and Hange burst out laughing while the younger ones didn’t find his statement as amusing as she did.

“Hey you three!” Nanaba came up to them holding a tray of food. “Leave them alone and get back to work before I drag you back myself. And Sasha, wipe those crumbs off your face before anyone else comes in.”

All of the young employees nod before disbanding from the front of the house.

“Have fun you two!” Nanaba winked at the pair before walking off.

Hange giggled before turning back to Levi who had his arms crossed impatiently over his chest.

“Sorry about them, they’re just curious.” The brunette apologized.

“Is that why the host interrogated me?” He said with a raised brow.

“Sasha’s my cousin actually and iv’e known those kids for years, they act like overprotective siblings sometimes.” She explained with soft smile.

Levi nodded in understanding. “It’s good to have people like that in your life I suppose.

Hange’s smile became wider as she opened the door and gestured for him to walk out.

“Shall we?”

Levi rolled his eyes before walking out past her.

They ended up going to a local taco truck, recommended by Hange of course. 

She ordered for the both of them since Levi had no clue what to get. She attempted to pay, already taking out her card from her apron, but Levi was quicker than her. He slipped his card over to the cashier with the easy movements of a cat that left Hange pouting at him.

“My treat.” The raven deadpanned, which only caused her pout to form into a childlike frown.

“Didn’t you say that on our first date?”

He raised an eyebrow at her question.

“Oh? Who said this was a date?” Levi said lamely.

Hange rolled her big brown eyes before grabbing the tray that held their food and thanked the cashier.

“I did, this counts shorty!” She teased before trotting away from the taco truck and to one of the outdoor tables.

Her companion followed her and watched her plant herself on one of the metal chairs and grab her own plate of fish tacos. He sat with a bit more grace and placed his plate in front of him, taking a moment to study his food. It looked alright, two authentic looking tacos made up of double corn tortillas, crispy fried fish topped with cilantro, onions and salsa verde with a lime wedge.

The brunette paused her chewing once she noticed that Levi was just staring at his food.

“It’s good, try it.” She urged him over a mouthful.

Levi cringed. “Don’t talk with your mouth full, shitty glasses.”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, shitty glasses.” She mimicked and he narrowed his steely eyes at her.

Hange laughed at the face he made and swallowed, which was a bad idea because she suddenly began coughing.

“What did I tell you, now you’re choking.” Levi scolded her with the shake of his head.

A sheepish grin managed to make its way onto her face despite her discomfort as tears began to leak from the corners of her eyes.

When levi realized that her coughs weren’t letting up he got up from his seat, grabbed his water bottle and went to her side.

“Oi, Oi- Don’t die on me now four-eyes.” He said as he roughly patted her on her back and shoved the water bottle into her hands for her to drink. “That would be shitty of you if you did.”

The brunette chugged down some water and sighed in alleviation once her coughing calmed down.

“That would totally kill the mood wouldn’t it, haha.” Hange chuckled, voice a little hoarse from the incident. “Thanks for saving my life though!”

Levi shook his head at her before sitting back on his seat.

“I hope I didn’t ruin your appetite.” She cringed a little as she looked down at the last half of her taco.

The ravenette shook his head again, causing the dark locks of his fringe to fall over his field of vision. He blew them away before picking up one of his tacos and took a large bite. He wasn’t sure if it was because of the fact that the only thing he had today was tea, but holy shit was it delicious.

Hange gazed at him in delight as she watched his face change into that of surprise.

“I told you, it’s good isn’t it! Never doubt my taste shorty.” She cheered excitedly and popped the last bite of food in her mouth.

Her date swallowed and nodded before continuing to eat, he was a quick eater because when Hange swallowed, took a sip of her own water and looked back at him, he was already halfway through his last taco.

She leaned her head on the palm of her hand as she watched him contentedly. Her eyes roamed his features, from his sleek looking undercut down to his light eyes that were decorated with full, dark lashes, and to his cute small pointed nose, pale, smooth, youthful cheeks and down to his mouth, which parted to let his tongue swipe some salsa that was smeared on his bottom lip. 

He was truly a sight to be held, it made Hange’s body flush with heat and excitement. She had to briefly look away before she combusted spontaneously.

“You’re staring pretty hard, four-eyes.” Levi piped up bluntly as he dabbed at his face with a paper napkin, finally finished with his lunch.

That startled the brunette out of her trance and she blushed lightly.

“Ah, yeah I was just making an observation.” She teased.

Levi pushed his now empty plate aside before leaning forward, elbows on the table and chin resting on his fist, and gave his date a long hard look.

“What kind of observation?”

“You look pretty young for an adult, do people often mistake you for a kid?”

Levi’s left eye twitched. “What the hell kind of observation is that, shit-head?!”

Hange snorted and raised her hands in defense.

“It’s a legitimate question, short-stack.”

“Tch.” The man scowled hard and crossed his arms.

“How old are you anyways?” She asked with a chuckle.

He uncrossed his arms and sighed before looking directly at her.

“I’m thirty-two.”

Hange gaped. “No shit, who would of known? I’m Twenty-nine by the way.”

“Hn.” Levi grunted.

“T’aww, you look like a baby though.” The bespeckled woman teased with a cheeky grin.

“Do you want me to leave?”

“Ah, no! Okay sorry.” She laughed. He must be really aware about the fact that he looks like a high schooler, poor thing. Hange only wished to able to look like that.

“Hmm..like how do you keep your hair looking so silky?” She asked randomly to change the topic.

The raven gave her a weirded out look.

“It’s called bathing, us humans are required to perform this task daily.” He joked in his usual blunt tone.

She gave him a sheepish grin as she ran her hand through her semi-greasy ponytail. Levi’s eye twitched at the fact that she hasn’t even washed her hand yet.

And yet, she’s his type?

“Those are pretty hard to come by when you’re balancing work at a restaurant and science lab, heh.” She mumbled more to herself.

“A science lab?” Her companion questioned as he got up and grabbed their trash, gesturing for her to follow, and tossed it into a nearby bin. Hange quickly got up and trotted to his side like an excited puppy.

“Yes, I work at a science lab!” She exclaimed excitedly as she fell into step with him.

The two of them decided to walk off their lunch around the plaza where the taco truck was situated in. It was cute and quaint, decorated with various retail stores,sweet shops, and small a restaurants.

“That’s...interesting.” Levi mumbled as he produced a small bottle of hand sanitizer from the inside pocket of his suit jacket and squeezed an appropriate amount onto his hand.

Hange watched him with great amusement before replying.

“It’s more than interesting actually, it’s practically my dream job! Me and science are besties.”

The short man snorted before grabbing her tan hand in his much paler one, and squeezed out some sanitizer onto her palm.

“I thought Nanaba was your best friend?”

She let out a fake gasp a she rubbed the sanitizer all over both of her hands.

“You’re right, don’t tell her I said that.” She whispered.

Levi snorted and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his pants.

“What do even do in there anyways?” He asked his date, not entirely understanding what kind of can of worms he’d just opened.

The brunette stopped in her tracks and he stopped to turn to look at her. Big doe eyes were lit up with excitement and a fire Levi could not describe.

“I’m so glad you asked.” She said almost wickedly as a grin spread across her face that made a shiver go up his spine. He suddenly felt as if he were prey in a lions den.

She swiftly linked her thin arm around his and tugged him along as she started to explain.

“Well we are currently focusing on wildlife research, for example, the week before we were examining the similarities between the slime of the African snail and the common garden snail..”

The ravenette gazed up at her as she continued to ramble on an on about the findings of her research. For some reason he did not find it annoying like he’d thought, it almost calmed him in some weird way. The woman was truly excited about her work, he did not see that too often these days so he listened, nodding and keeping his focus on her.

“...and when we checked, we found him in the cabinets where we kept the test tubes!” She laughed, clutching at her sides.

Once she calmed down she suddenly realized that she had spent the past fifteen minutes going off about her work to her date, he probably found it redundant.

“Ah..sorry, I kind of went off on a tangent there, haha.”

Levi fixed a glare at her. “Don’t apologize four-eyes, I don’t mind listening to your weird ass stories.”

Hange smiled softly and he did not miss the light blush that bloomed from her cheeks.

The brunette clasped her hands behind her back as they walked back to where Levi had parked his car.

“Thanks for lunch by the way.” She piped up as she glanced back at him over her shoulder from where she was walking in front of him. Her long legs allowed her to have that advantage and Levi inwardly cursed when the afternoon wind blew some of her flyaway hairs around her face, making her look soft and angelic while simultaneously causing his stomach to swoop dangerously.

God was punishing him, he was sure of it.

“It’s no problem.” he muttered, tongue a little thick in his mouth.

“Next time is going to be my treat of course!” The woman sang and spun around to face him and began to walk backwards.

“Sure.” He huffed and snatched her hand in his before pulling her to walk beside him.

Hange squawked as she stumbled a little making the raven smirk a little.

“You’re going to trip and fall flat on your ass if you keep doing that.”

She giggledand intertwined her long fingers with his thin ones. The short man had fought his hardest to remain stoic as the tips of his ears began to heat up. The brunette leaned into his side as they walked up to the car.

The ride back to the restaurant was comfortable, mainly consisted of Hange talking more on about her lab work stories and Levi following along with her.

She tells him about how she went to Sina University, and started of as undecided but then went on to major in Biology and minor in Anthropology, and how she roomed with Nanaba after graduating High school until Nanaba got married to Mike. She tells him about how Sina University offered her the job to teach at the Laboratory on her last semester. She goes on about her assistant and friend Moblit Berner, who she met in college as well, and how he never really lets her do any of her dream experiments because they’re ‘harmful to others and yourself’, Levi almost felt bad for the guy.

They reached their destination and Levi put the car in park and turned towards Hange who gave him the most innocent pout she could muster.

“Aw man, we’re here already? I almost don’t want to go back to work, it’s so fun being around you shorty.” The woman whined teasingly and Levi huffed out a small laugh.

The brunette’s smile brightened at the sound.

“I like that sound.”

Levi’s thin eyebrows rose in confusion. “What sound?”

Hange grinned and leaned closer to him. “Your laugh, it’s nice, smooth and deep.”

The raven haired man blushed at both her closeness and her comment. He could see every detail of her face, her tan skin, her large hooked nose that was, in his opinion, one of her best features along with her big brown doe eyes. His own cold ones trailed down to her lips, they looked soft and very kissable at the moment. He watched them part as she began to say something but Levi was so entranced that her voice blended with the background noise. It was if timed seemed to slow down in a cliché way, and he wanted to kick himself for being so drawn in by this woman. What was it about her that any other woman couldn’t do to catch his attention.

“..eeevviiiii, earth to shorty, you’re staring pretty hard.” 

Levi blinked as the world refocused around him and Hange was still very close to him, gazing at him with smirk.

The business man cleared his throat and glanced away from her. “Your hair is messy.”

“Oh?” Hange glanced at herself through the rearview mirror and attempted to straighten up the messy strands of hair but only succeeded in making her bangs fall over her face.

“Tch, I’ll do it, you just made it worse.” 

His date giggled and blew at one the strands before turning her body to him as he fully turned his body in his seat to face her and grabbed her face in his hands to bring it closer to his. She watched with great interest as Levi’s smooth face morphed with concentration as he gently combed his fingers through her aburn bangs, effectively smoothing down the wild strands.

“Hey.” She whispered once Levi tucked some hair behind her ear. His dark lashes fluttered and their eyes connected, warm amber against cold blue steel.

“Hi..” his hand moved down to cup her cheek and she almost shivered at the contact. They were so close that they could feel each other’s breath against their faces.

Levi moved first but Hange met him halfway, their lips connected and ohhh- she couldn’t think about anything else but the man who was in front of her. The kiss was light and his lips were small but soft, was that mint? Oh yeah he did have one after the tacos.

It was over in a matter of seconds once Levi pulled away and Hange still had her eyes closed when he spoke.

“Is this okay?” His voice was a husky.

“Hm?” Her eyes slowly opened and she stared at him with a confused expression and parted lips that were wet from their shared kiss.

“Me. Kissing. You. Stupid. Is this okay?”

She mentally face palmed herself before answering. “Oh yeah, no it’s okay yeah.”

Levi raised an eyebrow at her and she chuckled.

“It was reeeeaaallly nice, Levi.” 

He smirked before brushing his thumb over her bottom lip.

“Okay.” He mumbled before leaning in to capture her lips into another kiss, this time with more intent.

It’s warm and dizzying, Hange makes a pleased noise from the back of her throat and leans in to deepen the kiss. Her glasses bump against the bridge of his nose and Levi grunts before pulling away, his cheeks were adorably flushed pink.

“Sorry.” Hange snorts our as she straightens up her frames.

“You’re fine.” He says before tilting down the rearview mirror to straighten out his hair.

“You should get back to work before your friend fires you.”

Hange sighed and leaned back against her seat.

“I’m already thirty minutes late, what’s a couple more?”

Levi gave her an incredulous look. “Seriously? Yeah I would fire you.”

The brunette barks out a laugh. “Nanaba would go crazy if I’m not there, and please you like me way too much.” She leaned into his side at the last part and he just rolled his pale eyes before gently threading his fingers into her ponytail and tugged her closer to peck her once more on the lips.

“You’re right about me liking you but I’d still fire you for your lack of punctuality.” He teased

“But it’s kinda of your fault too.” She smirked and Levi huffed and flicked her on the forehead.

“Tch, yeah whatever you can tell Nanaba that then.

“Maybe I will.” Hange challenged.

She pouted again before giving him her best puppy eyes, the type that would usually bring any man to his knees, but Levi was not any man.

“Zoe.” He scolded and Hange finally gave up with a dramatic sigh.

“Ugh, fine I’ll go.” 

She climbed out of the car and went around to his side and motioned for him to put down the window, he obeyed.

“Don’t miss me too much.” Was what came out of her stupid, gorgeous mouth.

“Hange, I swear to god-”

“Okay, okay, bye!” She laughed and waved goodbye before heading into the restaurant.

Levi shook his head with a grin, yeah he did miss her already.

God, when did he become so fucked?”

His phone suddenly went off and he checked to see that it was Erwin who texted him that he just came out of the meeting with the German company and that he wanted to go over the details with him.

The raven sighed before locking his phone and pulling out of the restaurant parking lot.

Back to his grind it is then.

Hange wore a huge grin as she waltzed into the kitchen, she was about to clock back in when Mike passed by her and paused before walking back to sniff the air around her.

She watched him in mild confusion before the man smirked.

“What?” 

He shook his head, “nothing.” He muttered before walking off and leaving Hange to herself.

The smirk never left his face.


End file.
